The Story of Thelma the Whale
Thelma is very lonely and has no friends to play with her. She ends up crashing into the beach, which interrupts the soccer game played by Thomas, Sharon, Lewis, and Jamie. Summary Main Zoo Lucy noticed a green leaf on the ground. The green leaf came from the tree, where the monkeys won't share their enrichment with a seagull named "Gunnar". Lucy is pleased with Gunnar, but not the monkeys are not. Lucy began inviting them to listen to the story. Story It is a sunny day at Mossy Bay. The animals have fun around the island. Hercule Mustache enjoyed his picture made from seashells. Thomas, Sharon, and Lewis began playing football near the island. Jamie decided to jump in the sea, but bumped into Thelma by accident. Jamie asked Thelma by floating by herself. While everyone has fun in the island, Thelma felt very lonely. Jamie decided to invite her to play on the beach. He began guiding Thelma if there are any whales on this island. This island is home to Thomas, Sharon, Lewis, and even Hercule. Thomas, Sharon, and Lewis played football until Sharon got hit by the football. Thomas began calling Sharon that someone is far from a distance. It is Jamie and Thelma arriving on the island. Jamie is warned that whales can't be brought on the island. It is also stated that this island is only for the puffins and other animals. Thelma is finally welcomed to visit the island. Thomas, Sharon, Lewis, and Jamie played football with Thelma. Unfortunately, the football is swallowed by the whale. The game is interrupted and must be restarted with a new ball. A new ball is made so the game can be continued. Suddenly, the tide began pushing Thelma on the beach, interrupting the game. The picture is completely ruined. The other puffins are upset with Thelma on the land. Thelma attempted to go back home after crashing into the beach. The problem is Thelma is unable to get off the beach. It is believed the only way for Thelma to be back on water is to wait for the great waves. Sharon accused her that it is she who did the cause. It is actually the waves that are the main cause. Thelma actually wanted to join in the game of football. Thelma ended up crying after being accused by Sharon. Thelma stated herself for being a clumsy whale. Thelma is not always clumsy, though. The water from her spiracle actually surprised Jamie. Meanwhile, the puffins have an argument with Hercule about Thelma on the island. However, Hercule began saying this reaction to Thelma cannot always be unkind, though. Thomas, Sharon, and Lewis must apologise to Thelma for being rude to her. They and Jamie ended up playing on Thelma with her spiracle. They return to Hercule to join in. Everyone played on Thelma until late afternoon. The tide is appearing during the afternoon. Sharon won't let Thelma leave the beach, though. Thelma must be back on the sea when the tides are appearing. Thelma must be pushed off the beach in order to return him. Gunnar commanded the puffins to do this immediately. Hercule listened to Gunnar commanding them to push. Sharon ended up joining in with everyone by pushing her back to the sea. Thelma is finally pushed back to the ocean. Thelma had been the best guest on the island who played football for many years. Moral Ending We learn that we should always share our stuff with other guests when we meet them. The monkeys allowed Gunnar to share their tree. They also thought Gunnar should tell a story. Gunnar must be returning to the seashore during nighttime and Lucy must return to bed too. Gallery Ep 70 2.jpg Ep 70 3.jpg Ep 70 4.jpg Ep 70 5.jpg Ep 70 6.jpg Ep 70 7.jpg Ep 70 8.jpg Ep 70 9.jpg Ep 70 10.jpg Ep 70 11.jpg Ep 70 12.jpg Ep 70 13.jpg Ep 70 14.jpg Ep 70 15.jpg Ep 70 16.jpg Ep 70 17.jpg Ep 70 18.jpg Ep 70 19.jpg Ep 70 20.jpg Ep 70 21.jpg Ep 70 22.jpg Ep 70 23.jpg Ep 70 24.jpg Ep 70 25.jpg Ep 70 26.jpg Ep 70 27.jpg Ep 70 28.jpg Ep 70 29.jpg Ep 70 30.jpg Ep 70 31.jpg Ep 70 32.jpg Ep 70 33.jpg Ep 70 34.jpg Ep 70 35.jpg Ep 70 36.jpg Ep 70 37.jpg Ep 70 38.jpg Ep 70 39.jpg Ep 70 40.jpg Ep 70 41.jpg Ep 70 42.jpg Ep 70 43.jpg Ep 70 44.jpg Ep 70 45.jpg Ep 70 46.jpg Ep 70 47.jpg Ep 70 48.jpg Ep 70 49.jpg Ep 70 50.jpg Ep 70 51.jpg Ep 70 52.jpg Ep 70 53.jpg Whale on Waves.jpg Ep 70 54.jpg Ep 70 55.jpg Ep 70 56.jpg Ep 70 57.jpg Ep 70 58.jpg Ep 70 59.jpg Ep 70 60.jpg Ep 70 61.jpg Ep 70 62.jpg Ep 70 63.jpg Ep 70 64.jpg Ep 70 65.jpg Ep 70 66.jpg Ep 70 67.jpg Ep 70 68.jpg Ep 70 69.jpg Ep 70 70.jpg Ep 70 71.jpg Ep 70 72.jpg Ep 70 73.jpg Ep 70 74.jpg Ep 70 75.jpg Ep 70 76.jpg Ep 70 77.jpg Ep 70 78.jpg Ep 70 79.jpg Ep 70 80.jpg Ep 70 81.jpg Ep 70 82.jpg Ep 70 83.jpg Ep 70 84.jpg Ep 70 85.jpg Ep 70 86.jpg Ep 70 87.jpg Ep 70 88.jpg Ep 70 89.jpg Ep 70 90.jpg Ep 70 91.jpg Ep 70 92.jpg Ep 70 93.jpg Ep 70 94.jpg Ep 70 95.jpg Ep 70 A.jpg Ep 70 96.jpg Ep 70 97.jpg Ep 70 98.jpg Ep 70 99.jpg Ep 70 100.jpg Ep 70 101.jpg Ep 70 102.jpg Ep 70 103.jpg Ep 70 104.jpg Ep 70 105.jpg Ep 70 106.jpg Ep 70 107.jpg Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes